Third-floor corridor
|affiliation= Hogwarts }} The third-floor corridor is a passage on the third-floor of Hogwarts Castle, which can be accessed from the Charms corridor and the Grand Staircase. History The third-floor corridor was out-of-bounds during the 1991–1992 school year due to the entrance to the Underground Chambers, in which the Philosopher's Stone was hidden, being there, guarded by Fluffy. The door between the Charms corridor and the third-floor corridor was locked, although the Grand Staircase entrance was not, at least for a time. On the first day of term, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley got lost and attempted to force their way into the third-floor corridor, not realising which corridor it was. Argus Filch spotted them and accused them of knowingly attempting to trespass, but Quirinus Quirrell, who was nearby, had him leave them alone."Even worse than Peeves, if that was possible, was the caretaker, Argus Filch. Harry and Ron managed to get on the wrong side of him on their very first morning. Filch found them trying to force their way through a door that unluckily turned out to be the entrance to the out-of-bounds corridor on the third floor. He wouldn't believe they were lost, was sure they were trying to break into it on purpose, and was threatening to lock them in the dungeons when they were rescued by Professor Quirrell, who was passing." ( - Chapter 8) Some weeks later, Harry, Ron, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom hid in the corridor (after Hermione unlocked the entrance on the Charms corridor) from Argus Filch, but quickly left upon seeing Fluffy. On Hallowe'en, Quirrell attempted to enter the Underground Chambers from the corridor, but was prevented from doing so by Severus Snape, who was bitten in the process.Quirinus Quirrell: Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off - and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly. ( - Chapter 17) When Quirrell finally succeeded in passing through the trap door, Harry, Ron and Hermione went after him, with Dumbledore eventually following suit.Hermione Granger: I brought Ron round -that took a while - and we were dashing up to the owlery to contact Dumbledore when we met him in the entrance hall - he already knew - he just said, 'Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?' and hurtled off to the third floor. ( - Chapter 17) ]] The third-floor was searched after Sirius Black attacked the Fat Lady.Severus Snape: The whole of the third floor has been searched. ( - Chapter 9) Severus Snape patrolled the third-floor corridor and proved an obstacle to Harry when he planned on using the passageway beneath the statue of Gunhilda of Gorsemoor. Harry used the Marauder's Map and saw that the third-floor corridor was deserted, allowing him to access the passage."The third-floor corridor seemed to be deserted. Harry scanned the map carefully and saw, with a leap of relief, that the tiny dot labelled Severus Snape was now back in its office." ( - Chapter 14) Behind the scenes *In the first film, Harry, Ron and Hermione access the third-floor corridor from the Grand Staircase, finding the entrance to the corridor, for whatever reason, unlocked. *In the third game, the third-floor corridor (spelt as the Third Floor Corridor) is simply a long room leading to the Gunhilda of Gorsemoor Corridor, containing several large bookcases. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references es:Corredor del tercer piso ru:Коридор на третьем этаже pl:Korytarz na trzecim piętrze pt-br:Corredor do Terceiro Andar Category:Corridors and passages